shadow_hackfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Yunmu/Equipment
Weapons Underworld Raven Sage Bow * Grade : Seventh Dimensional Weapon Using the classification of human strength as a reference, it would be a sage grade weapon, commonly known as a sage weapon! It was far more terrifying than the extraordinary weapons of the Sixth Dimension! battle bow from the Seventh Dimension. It contains an underworld raven king’s resentful soul as the soldier soul. It has three major seal layer: # Fifth Dimensional Seal - 333 minor layers - contain Underworld Raven # Sixth Dimensional Seal - 33 minor layers - contain Underworld Raven Ancestor # Seventh Dimensional Seal 3 minor layers - contain Underworld Raven God. All of the seals cost ability points and when you get to the next dimensional seal the price of ability points will increase higher.] Blood Fiend Thunder Cold Blade * Grade : A or higher * Contain pinnacle grade freezing rune and pinnacle grade thunder rune (ch-124) * Contain refined Dwarf Witch King's resentful soul * gifted from very rare materials and other treasures it was originally B Grade weapon Snow Guzzle Blade. Even thought it was B Grade weapon it was far stronger than any B Grade weapon. After it was inserted two pinnacle grade runes and Dwarf Witch King's resentful soul it evolved itno something much more stronger. Void Disk * Grade : Transcending Sage Weapon by Li Yunmu from 15th, 20th and 25th levels from Tower of Glory. It is one of three Transcending Sage Weapons in Tower of Glory. It was placed there by Flux Ancestor of Flux Guild in three parts. Runic Spears (Ch-168) * Forbidden Weapons Li Yunmu was very clear in his heart about what a forbidden weapon was. It was a weapon whose use wasn't approved by all the six continents. Usually such weapons termed forbidden could bring enormous harm to the human society as a whole. Although the runic spear did not pose a threat to all humanity, it was extremely dangerous to fluxers. Thus, these four cannons were considered even more dangerous compared to ordinary forbidden weapons. Hall clansmen—a wooden pike. (Ch-367) Based on appearance, it was an extremely ordinary pike which seemed quite unsightly and blunt. However, after gaining understanding about it in the past days, Li Yunmu knew that the material used to create it was actually very famous in the Origin World and possessed a grand reputation. The pike's wood came from Primitive Trees which were trees that were more than ten thousand years old. In the whole world, there were very few ten thousand year old trees, and each of them was extraordinary. And Li Yunmu's new pike was created from the wood of Primitive Trees. It was said that couldn't be damaged even by deities. The wooden pike from the Hal Clan was very mysterious. By using the blood of some monsters together with tree juice, some crisscrossing patterns had been drawn upon the wood which caused the pike to have some mysterious power which not even the gods and ghosts possessed. And that power was precisely what had attracted Li Yunmu. It interested him from where such an extraordinary power which approached the divine layer had come and how it was born. Armor Golden Black Ghost King Armor * Grade ''Temporal layer Armor of the Ghost King Clan. '''Real World Armor: (Ch-14) This is battle soldier’s equipment." Seeing the War God Temple’s beautiful and unique pattern, he released a small cry of surprise as his mood became slightly complicated. He had a rough idea what item was inside this box. Using the predetermined PIN, he opened the silver box. Indeed, lying calmly inside was a silver coloured garment made with a unique material. At the right corner of the silver box, laid a war blade made of titanium alloy. Supreme Battle Suit Azure Dragon Supreme Battle Suit * Azure Dragon Gauntlets (ch. 176) * Azure Dragon Deity Crystal (ch. 215) * Azure Dragon Leg Guard (ch. 247) * Azure Dragon Breastplate(ch. 561) * Azure Dragon Helmet (ch. 561) Other Summoning Crane Crystal This summoning crane crystal can step across dimensional planes and spread information without being restricted by the dimensional fields. Dark Flux Eight Spell Banner * '''''Killing Spell eight types of dark flux flags, and each of these represented a type of dark flux energy. They were classified as Thunder, Wind, Heat, Ice, Earth, Demon, Flame, and Poison. Spirit Refining Pagoda Grade : Transcending Sage Pagoda There are a total of nine levels in the Spirit Refining Pagoda. The first Level is for refining essence, the second level for energy, while the third level for soul. The Broken Wings of a Wind Child (Ch-124) However, the flying achieved by fluxers at transcendent layer can’t be compared to using the Wings of the Wind. The flying speed, flexibility, as well the application of wind power’s true essence is far superior with this item in comparison to controlling air to fly. As long as the host obtains these Wings of the Wind and merges them with the crystal armor, then let alone transcendent layer fluxers, even ordinary sages who aren’t good at flying wouldn’t be able to pose a threat, Chunk of pitch black wood (Ch-124) This item was around the size of a brick and it was known as reincarnation wood, an extremely strange name. Li Yunmu had to use his final two hundred tower badges to exchange for it. When he looked at its information though, he was left in shock. It had only one ability, and it was to substitute its owner upon their death. This piece of wood came from an extremely rare treant dimensional monster which grew in Seventh Dimension. As its name implied, it was used to save the owner’s life. As long as a fluxer refined the wood with their blood essence, the reincarnation tree could be used to resist anything. The only limit was the sage layer, anything below that could be blocked by this item. S'kull of the fire god's mount Karl Werther (Ch-367)' t was carved from wood and used to identify the members of Hall Clan like the inscribed badges used by humans. The wooden carving that Li Yunmu had was slightly different from the one which normal Hall clansmen possessed. It was used to signify that he was a foreigner friend. It was a sort of reward, like a prize for being an exception. But if someone thought that the wooden carving didn't have any other use than that, they would be gravely mistaken. There were actually three of them in total. First, he could freely enter and exit the Hall Clans present in various regions of the Origin World without being attacked. He could even ask for shelter of the Hall Clan. That wasn't just a flashy use, but a great reward. It was similar to political asylums on Earth before the Dark Ages. If he ever faced desperate straits when he would be at the end of his rope, that political asylum could be used to save his life. The second use was intimidating monsters. It was said that a hint of Karl Werther's presence existed in the wooden carving. Thus, the majority of enormous beast grade would be intimidated. Naturally, this intimidation wasn't absolute. After all the monsters were similar to humans. There were some people who weren't afraid of anything,so regardless of what one used to intimidate them, they wouldn't be scared. And some beasts were also like that. But even being able to intimidate the majority of beasts was an a great ability. The third use was the one which Li Yunmu needed to use immediately. It let one use the carved skull to summon the members of the eight races which had once been subservient to Karl Werther and have the right to request their assistance. Li Yunmu found a region which was completely isolated and facing the ocean before lightly blowing inside the mouth of Karl Werther's skull. That's right, the carved skull was actually a whistle.